


Under the Moonlight

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Consensual, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Power Imbalance, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: Ike's army victorious, Tanith sets off toward Begnion to relay the news to the Apostle. On her way, she notices that Marcia is following her, and she asks to rejoin the Holy Guard. Tanith decides to punish her favorite, the one way she knows will make her stay.





	Under the Moonlight

After all that happened, Ike’s company had at long last accomplished its mission: the kingdom of Crimea was free from the invasion of Daein’s Mad King. A lot of troops previously working under the young general stayed in Crimea to participate in the efforts to rebuild the kingdom and making sure the citizens were safe. However, in Tanith’s case, she hurried to Begnion by herself to relay the news to the Apostle.

With how long the travel would be, a few stops were a given. After a few hours of flight, the sun was beginning to set. Tanith opted to land in a clearing in the woods bordering Crimea and Begnion. She wouldn’t admit it to herself, but she needed this short break as much as her pegasus.

Riding on her mount for hours gave her time to think and sort the torrent in her head. It was finally beginning to sink in. She couldn’t catch her breath for months and now… It was all over. Even if Tanith had been Deputy Commander of the Holy Guard for years, she had never been part of such a large-scale conflict before. The only thing she felt now was an overwhelming sense of relief and gratitude. What had happened was terrible, but solace could be found in the fact that the war wouldn’t make even _more_ casualties.

She made camp in a clearing, setting up a tent and starting a fire. No wild animals were about, and she couldn’t sense the threat of brigands. What she _could_ sense, though, was…

“Marcia.”

A hushed yelp came from behind bushes and after a few seconds the girl came out, guilty as charged.

“D-Deputy Commander Tanith! How lucky to meet with you in this… Err... Forest! Haha…” Not only did her words lack any sort of confidence, her mannerisms were the same. Rubbing her arm and avoiding eye contact, she stepped forward to face her former superior.

“The coincidence is wonderful. You’ll be cooking for me tonight, Marcia.” Tanith’s face showed no sign of pleasantry.

Dejected, the pink-haired girl pouted. “Oh, crackers, seriously!?”

The commander’s expression didn’t change and without missing a beat, she replied, “Unless you’d rather I cook for you. Oscar taught me a few tricks, but my traditional stew hasn’t lost any of its _punch_.”

“No!” Marcia’s expression turned to fear, and she couldn’t help but express herself a little louder than she meant to. “I-I mean, I can cook! I’ll cook! I can’t refuse my former superior’s orders, that would be rude of me, heh.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Tanith allowed one of her rare grins to light up her face before adding another order. “And bring Apples to the camp while you’re at it. Poor pegasus must be worried sick without you around.” With that said, she turned on her heels and walked back into the tent.

It took a few moments before Marcia came back from her shock. “… They don’t call her the Great Demon for nothing… Ugh.”

 

****************************

 

The two girls ate in silence next to each other; the sun had set and the moon was rising, basking them in soft moonlight. Other than the sounds of their utensils, the forest was asleep. In the past, perhaps Tanith would have thought it too quiet, but right now… She relished that calm. No clanking of armors, horses neighing and clashing of steel. Neither the sharp cut in the wind from an arrow or the commotion of wordless tussles.

“Commander Deputy.”

Marcia’s voice snapped Tanith out of her thoughts and she replied out of reflex. “The stew was perfect. Thank you, Marcia.” There was a softness in her voice her appearance rarely reflected, and for a brief moment, an honest smile lit up her face.

“O-Oh! My pleasure, Commander!” Marcia’s eyes were still darting about. It was rare she had the opportunity to be alone with her commander—former commander—but it didn’t explain why she looked so awkward. A few seconds passed and she spoke up again. “Pardon my rudeness, but are you… Not going to ask? I know myself, I ain’t too discrete with that sort of stuff, and…”

Down to earth, Tanith’s reply was short and to the point. “Then out with it, Marcia. It must come from you, not I. And look me in the eyes.”

For the first time that evening, Marcia stared Tanith down. “I didn’t have time to ask you before you left toward Begnion so I hopped on Apples and, well—“ The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment before continuing. “I would like to be officially readmitted into Begnion’s Holy Guard.”

The silence between them lasted for more than a minute and by god did Marcia feel dumb. Of course, she couldn’t be readmitted into the Holy Guard, she _deserted_. She left without a spoken word, and—

“That goes without saying.” Tanith’s voice rang after what felt like an eternity. “We spoke about this a few weeks ago, if you recall. Surely your memory must be better than that of a goldfish, Marcia.”

A wave of relief washed over the pink-haired girl. “I-I mean, of course I didn’t forget, but this was weeks ago and only a fool wouldn’t change their mind.” Her eyes widened, as if realising she made a blunder. “Oh, chestnuts, I don’t mean to say you’re a fool, Commander, I—”

She was cut off by Tanith’s voice. “Correct, I’m no fool.” With a hum, she continued. “I suppose I’ll have to go back on my word and punish you for deserting.”

“What…sort of punishment?” She could already feel her heart sink.

The brunette extended her hand, grabbing Marcia’s chin with a softness she wasn’t expecting. “Something that will make you want to stick with the Holy Guard for as long as the Great Demon is its Deputy Commander.” And before the other could reply, the two’s lips were already pressed together.

A second passed, then another, and a few more. Marcia’s eyes were closed shut when Tanith’s tongue parted her lips, letting her commander guide her. She felt overpowered and realised it was _far_ from unpleasant. Tanith finally broke the kiss, much to Marcia’s dismay.

“My favorite deserves the best sort of punishment, Marcia.” Her eyes were soft, lacking their usual chill. “You can opt out of it if you desire. I wouldn’t want to force this onto you.”

This was all so sudden, but the one in question shook her head. “No, I’m… Should I say thanks? I expected, uh…” Marcia looked away, scratching the back of her head. “This is sweet. Feel free to… Punish me however you’d like.”

“Even if the punishment is severe?”

Laying bare her feelings like this was quite flustering. “ _Especially_ if it is,” Marcia whispered. Beet-red, she crossed eyes with Tanith for a moment. “C’mon, just… You know, boss me around. Punish me. Oh nutmeg, this is so embarrassing…”

“Then, as your first order: strip. Completely.”

Marcia eagerly obliged: she felt more shame being honest with herself than obeying Tanith. She began with her top, removing her tunic and bra. She then moved on to removing her boots, lowering her tights and underwear and pushing them all a few feet away. Marcia’s curves were embraced by the light of the moon; she could feel Tanith’s eyes slowly move up and down her body, from her perky breasts to her trimmed bush and back up to her chiseled abdominal muscles.

“I can see you haven’t been slacking off on your training while you were away,” the commander mused. Patting her lap, she gestured to the naked girl. “Come on, get over here and bend over.” While the brunette didn’t sound menacing, Marcia couldn’t help but feel a jolt of worry and excitement at what was about to happen—and, of course, she knew exactly what would. Obediently, she bent over Tanith’s lap, not uttering a word.

The touch of the commander’s hand came soon after, first going down her back, then grabbing one of her cheeks firmly. Marcia shivered in excitement when Tanith’s hand left her cheek and explored between her legs, brushing against her inner thighs and her sensitive spots. She felt it was over too fast once the touch disappeared, but it came back in form of a slap to her ass, making her yelp with a mix of slight pain and surprise.

Almost instantly, Tanith’s voice whispered, showing concern. “Are you sure this is okay?” Marcia nodded silently. Putting her hand on the cheek she slapped a few moments ago, Tanith told her subordinate to say her mount’s name if she ever felt uncomfortable or wanted to stop for any reason. It was weird hearing Tanith— _Deputy Commander Tanith_ —care so much about how she felt, especially when she was so vulnerable.

Marcia nodded once again. “I’ll keep that in mind… But _don’t_ stop until I say the word.” Giving the brunette such an order felt—

_Smack._

Before she could think about it any further, she yelped again, the pain spreading to her other cheek as Tanith’s hand came down for the second time. “I’ll only stop once your punishment is over, then.” The hand that had just spanked her now gently rubbed her cheek, both soothing her and sending small jolts of pain throughout her body. Marcia could feel her face flush once the hand moved between her legs and, with a finger, traced over the length of her dampening slit and up to her cheeks again.

“Excited already, aren’t we?” The commander’s hand left her cheek and as quickly as it was gone, it was back with a loud smack. This time, Marcia kept herself quiet by biting her lip and gripping Tanith’s leg. Another blow came soon after, then another, and yet another. The next hit came much harder than the previous and Marcia cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure resonating.

“You aren’t supposed to enjoy this.” Between a new series of hits, Tanith kept talking. “But I know you’ll feel the aftermath tomorrow. That’s what you deserve for deserting the Holy Guard while we were counting on you. While _I_ was counting on you.” Marcia’s ass soon went from white to a red-pink, and her breathing went from controlled to panting. Every hit her commander was administering got Marcia more and more excited, so much so that she was practically clinging onto Tanith. Her once composed attitude became replaced by breathy moans and low muttering.

Giving her pink-haired favorite a breather, Tanith rested her hand on one of her cheeks and took Marcia’s chin with the other, turning her head. “What is it, is something wrong?” The commander grinned, knowing full well what Marcia wanted. “I will only give it to you if you ask for it.”

Without waiting for an answer, she spanked her once again. Marcia gasped, and forcefully turning her head away, she muttered something incomprehensible. Tanith’s hand came down again, eliciting a groan as well as an audible answer. “ _Ah_!— I want you to… To make me…” And between two of her short breaths, she finished her sentence. “… To make me cum.” This time, Tanith’s hand came back down slowly, rubbing Marcia’s painful cheeks, then lowered down to her drenched slit, making the girl whimper in surprise.

“ _Say please_.” Her commanding voice was contrasted by her now-gentle hand exploring the outer parts of her sensitive spots.

“P-Please, pretty please, commander— _mhmmm_ — _Aaah_!” Tanith’s hand became more forceful, rubbing Marcia in all the right spots and soon sliding two fingers between her lips. The brunette could feel the girl melting at her touch, her moans already loud and needy. Moving her fingers and never letting up, Tanith felt Marcia clench around her, her breathing becoming labored and erratic. Feeling her close to climax, Tanith lowered her head, whispering to the girl.

“Let it out, Marcia. You’re safe now, and everything will be okay.” She increased the pace of her fingers until Marcia couldn’t take it any longer, driving her over the edge. Unable to control the series of small moans coming from her mouth and her lower body shaking, she rode out the waves of pleasure overcoming her while holding onto her commander.

Running a hand through the spent girl’s hair, Tanith kissed her cheek.

“Welcome back, Marcia. I missed you.”

 

****************************

 

“YOWCH!”

“Stop moving, and maybe it will hurt less.” Pressing a cold towel to the girl’s bottom, Tanith sighed. “I pray you realise you could have told me to be softer at any time during it.”

“Oh, handsome, it was much more enjoyable this— _ow_! —way!” Marcia winced in pain as she sat on the towel. “At this rate, I won’t be able to sleep on my back tonight.” Hearing this brought out another sigh from the commander.

Just like earlier tonight, the two sat in silence next to each other. This time, though, it wasn’t awkward: it was comfortable, like a bond of trust had been repaired and strengthened.

The fire that had been started a little bit ago was dying down. As Tanith was about to get up to feed it more wooden branches, the other girl grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

A sincere smile lit up Marcia’s face. “I promise I won’t leave again.” Tanith didn’t move a hair for a few seconds, then she turned around and kneeled in front of Marcia.

“I know.” And she pressed her lips against the other’s.

Under the moonlight, they were safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 2017 event. This is day 1, with the prompt "Moon". More information can be found on this blog https://ferarepair-week2k17.tumblr.com
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write! This pairing definitely doesn't have many fans but I thought it my duty to represent these good girls. Yeah. Also I suppose the commander/subordinate relationship is sorta hot, in this context.


End file.
